1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for searching information, and more particularly, to a system and method for searching information and displaying search results.
2. Description of Related Art
Present-day systems or methods for searching information typically return search results of a user's search request with a list of information including titles, abstracts, and hyperlinks. The user is supposed to sift through this list and select particular titles that are actually relevant and interesting. Once the title is selected and clicked by the user, a corresponding document will be shown to the user.
For very large document collections such as the web page (HTML or XML document) collections, the returned search results typically consist of a large number of documents, the vast majority of which are of no interest to the user. For example, if a user searches GOOGLE for “computer”, “virus”, and “MP3”, many disorderly and unsystematic documents are returned.
Obviously, it is very difficult and a great burden for the user to find information from hundreds of thousands of candidate documents, which are often heterogeneous in topics, genres, and quality.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which can search information and display search results for the sake of reducing labor intensity and enhancing work efficiency.